Un dia de cine
by Ferita Taisho
Summary: Y esto es lo que pasa cuando sales con tus amigas, y terminas quedandote con el chico que te gusta sola :O asdfghjñ Mal summary lose, pero leanlo :3


**Un día de cine**

**Holaa, Chicas, chicos, les traigo un One Shot de un día en mi vida, esto me paso maso menos a medio año, fue un día muuuy ashdgkajhsdga Para mi, ojala les guste, parece aburrido, pero es algo interesante, porque me pasa de todo, bueno, para mi :P J**

**Sin mas preámbulos comencemos con la historia :D**

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no iras?!"- Dijo una azabache muy confundida por su celular

-_"!Lo siento!, olvide por completo que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi abuelita"-Dijo una peli-café, en la otra línea_

-Rayos, ¿Cómo me vas a hacer esto?, ¡Tú eres la que me rogo para que vaya!- Respondió la azabache

_-"En verdad lo siento Kag"-_

-Ay, bueno, no te preocupes Sango, ¿Sabes quienes irán?- Pregunto resignada, ya había sacado permiso para ir al cine con sus amigos, no perdería una salida

_-"Sí, bueno, me confirmaron Ayumi, Eri, Yuca, Inuyasha, Miroku creo, y no sé quienes más, pregúntales, seguro están conectados"- _Dijo Sango, recordando

-De acuerdo, adiós Sango- SE despidió Kagome

-Adiós Kag, me cuentas como fue todo

Kagome prendió su laptop y se conecto al facebook, para ver quienes irían a la salida. Primero decidió preguntarles a los que le había dicho Sango que irían, pero ninguno estaba conectado, solo Inuyasha, ella dudaba en preguntarle o no, le daba vergüenza, si, a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha.

**Chat con Inuyasha**

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, ¿Hoy iras a Shikon? **(N.A: Ese era el nombre del centro comercial a donde irían a ver una película)**

**Inuyasha: **See

**Kagome: **¿Sabes quienes van a ir? Asdfghjklñ

**Inuyasha: **Solo se que va a ir Eri y no se quienes mas

**Kagome: **¿A que hora iras? **(N.A: Kagome vivía cerca de Shikon, y no quería llegar y estar sola vagando por ahí, por eso le pregunto a que hora iria)**

**Inuyasha: **Creo que ahora, ¿Sango no iba a ir?

**Kagome: **No, es el cumple de su abue, ¿Va a ir Miroku?

**Inuyasha: **Tal vez

**Kagome: **¿Tienes el número de Ayumi?

**Inuyasha: **Mejor llama a Eri, creo que su numero es 983742341

**Kagome: **Esta apagado, llamare a Miroku

…

**Kagome: **Miroku dice que no ira, porque acaba de salir de un partido de futbol, y Koga tampoco

**Inuyasha: **Rayos

**Kagome: ** ¿Por qué?

**Inuyasha: **Noo, nada, creo que ire en taxi

**Kagome: **¿Iras ahora?

**Inuyasha: **Creo que si

**Kagome: **No quieres mandarme un mensaje cuando llegues? No quiero estar sola caminando como forever alone

**Inuyasha: **Creo que no tengo saldo, te timbrare

**Fin del chat**

~Pov's Kagome~

Parece que ya ira, haber, llamare a Ayumi, debe estar por algún lado anotado su número… Aca esta

**~Llamada telefonica~**

-"¿Alo?"

-Hola Ayumi, Soy Kagome-

-"¡Ah!, Hola Kag"

-Oye, ¿Iras a Shikon?

-"Si, estoy a unas cuadras, ya voy a ir"-

-Yei, entonces también ire, adiós Ayumi-

-"Sayo Kag"-

**~Fin de la llamada~**

Kagome alisto su celular, y el dinero que le había dejado su madre, ya estaba lista, se despidió de Sota, y salió con dirección a Shikon, tomo un taxi. Cuando llego fue a la entrada del cine, eran unas escalera eléctricas juntas, unas que subían y las otras bajaban. Ella estuvo parada un buen tiempo ahí.

_-Rayos, justo lo que no quería era esto, estar sola como forever alone, bueno, también sería trágico si viniera ahora Inuyasha y me quedara sola con él- _Pensó

Volteo y pudo ver a Ayumi y a Yuca caminado hacia ella "_Gracias Kami-sama" _ Pensó ella

-Hola chicas- Saludo Kag

-Hola Kag- Dijeron ambas al unisonó

-¿Quiénes mas vendrán?- Pregunto la azabache

-La verdad no sabemos, creo que Eri, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga- Dijo Ayumi

-Miroku, Koga y Sango no vendrán, Inuyasha dijo que si- Dijo sonrojada la azabache

-Hola chicas- Todas voltearon y vieron a Eri parada detrás de ellas, la saludaron y esperaron un momento más para ver si venia alguien. Despues de un buen rato subieron al cine, ya que nadie llegaba.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- Pregunto Kagome

-No sé, que tal esta "Mamá", es de terror- Dijo Eri entusiasmada

-No, no da miedo, yo ya la vi- Dijo la azabache

-Pero es la única, las demás son aburridas- Afirmo Yuca que miraba la cartelera

-Ay, bueno esta bien, veamosla-

Compraron sus entradas y fueron a ver qué combos comprarían, como las chicas no habían llevado mucha plata, no sabían cual elegir, Kagome quería palomitas de maíz, las amaba.

-Yo comprare palomitas de maíz- Dijo Kagome muy feliz

-Esta bien, Kag, has fila y compra tus palomitas, iremos a comprar gaseosas en el patio de comidas, acá está muy caro- Dijo Eri

-De acuerdo, cómprenme a mi también por favor- Respondió la azabache

La cola para las palomitas era corta, así que no se demoro mucho comprando, cuando las recibió, se qued parada en una pared esperando a las chicas, pero como se demoraban mucho decidió ir a buscarlas, bajo al patio de comidas y no había nadie, etubo buscando un buen rato, pero no las encontró

_-Ay, otra vez sola, bueno ire a esperarlas arriba seguro en un momento vienen- _Pensó

Mientras se dirigía hacia el cine comia sus palomitas, se subió a las escaleras y comenzó a comer…

-¿Kag?- Escucho la azabache, y volteo lentamente hacia atrás y pudo ver que Inuyasha estaba en las escaleras del costado bajando - ¿Hay alguien más?- Pregunto el peli plateado

Kagome se había quedado congelada, solo atino a decir si con la cabeza e Inuyasha le dijo que bajara, y así lo hizo.

-Hola Kag- Saludo Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Inuyasha- Devolvió el salud la azabache- Las chicas fueron a comprar gaseosas, creo que se fueron hasta Goshimboku a comprarlas, porque no están en el patio de comidas **(N/A: Goshimboku en la historia es una tienda de las grandes e.e, nose como explicarlo)**

-Ah, ¿vamos a buscarlas?- Pregunto el peliplateado

-Si..

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el patio de comidas, mientras Kag seguía comiendo sus palomitas, su mente estaba en blanco, luego del patio de comidas estaban llego a una puerta que conectaba a los pasillos con el Goshimboku, pero cuando llegaron la puerta estaba cerrada

-_Genial- Pensó Kagome sarcásticamente_

-Mierda- Dijo Inuyasha

-Tendremos que ir por la puerta de afuera- Le dijo la azabache

-Si, vamos- Respondió Inuyasha

Mientras caminaban Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha cogeaba y se preocupo por él.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo ella, mientras señalaba su pie

-Si, lo que pasa, es que jugando futbol, me patearon y por eso estoy así

-¡Ah!-dijo- _Que bueno – Pensó _

Salieron cminaron por afuera del SHikon, y llegnado al Goshiboku Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome

-¿Sabes que no puedes entrar con comida no?-

-Mm- Kag, agarro su casaca y lo tapo **(N/A:No era muy grande que digamos xd)-**Ya esta- sonrio

-Gran casaca manejas ¿no?, espérame aquí, las buscare rápido- Dijo él y entro a buscarlas

_~Pov's Kagome~_

Dios, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi Dios Dios Dios, genial, ¡Esto es realmente genial!

¡Solo eran dos cosas!, No quedarme sola como forever alone, ni quedarme sola con Inuyasha, ¡NADA MAS!, y ¿Que paso?... Simple, pasaron las dos cosas. Mi vida es tan triste.

Entonces Inuyasha salió del Goshimboku

-No están- Dijo cansado

-Ay, rayos, ¿Vamos al cine?, tal vez ya volvieron- Respondi

-Vamos- Me dijo él

Comenzamos a caminar, retornando por donde habíamos ido, el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo, lo mire y él me vio, y los dos volteamos simultáneamente.

¡Que vergüenza!

_~End Pov's Kagome~_

Regresamos y en la entrada del cine, vi a Ayumi que llevaba palomitas

-¡Ayumi!, ¿Dónde estabas?- La mire de una manera aterradora

-Kag, fuimos al Goshimboku, es que las gaseosas estaban mas caras- Dijo sacando la lengua

-Te matare- Le dije con la mirada- ¿Ya vas a entrar?

-Si, la película ya esta dando-

-Uhmm- Dijo Inuyasha llamando nuestra atención

-A cierto, compra tu entrada para Mamá- Dije con una cara de "aburridoo"

-¿Es enserio?- dijo él

-Si, lo se lo se, yo les dije que otra, pero no me hicieron caso-

**(N/A:Lo que pasa, es que Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían visto Mamá con otros amigos hace un tiempo.)**

-Ya, apura compra tu entrada- dijo Ayumi

-Si, apurate- Dijo la azabache

-Ay, me duele mi pie, me la compras por fa- Le él a Kagome

-Ja-

-Ya pue, Por favor :3 –

-Esta bien, dame la plata- Respondió ella

Fue hacia la fila, y comenzó a leer la cartelera, luego volteo y busco con la mirada a Inuyasha y a Ayumi, inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha y detrás de la pared se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha que sonrió, ella también sonrió **(Por la vergüenza)**. Compro la entrada, y luego fue donde él.

-¿Y Ayumi?- Pregunto Kagome

-Se fue a la peli-

-_Mierda-Pensó Kag_

-¿Y mi vuelto?

-Jojojojo

-Damelo

-Me lo quedare – Saco la lengua

-Ay, bueno vamos- Dijo el sonriendo

Entramos a ver la película y la mayoría de asientos estaban ocupadas, buscamos con la mirada a las chicas, pero no las encontramos. Seguimos subiendo, hasta irnos a la parte de arriba, allí habían dos asientos separados por una pareja, Kagome se sentó en un e Inu en el otro.

-_Mierda mierda mierda, las odio, las matare- Pensó Kag_

-Disculpa, ¿quieres que recorramos el asiento, para que te sientes con tu ..?- Pregunto la chica de la pareja que estaba al lado de Kagome

-No- Respondió sin pensar- A.. estoy bien, gracias

La película fue aburrida, como ya la había visto no le llamo mucho la atención, solo en un parte se asusto, lo demás se la paso pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

-Que día para mas bueno y malo- Pensó

**Jajajaja, Dios, les gusto mi historia? Así me paso ami fue muuuy trágico era como Fernanda eres una triste, pero me la pase muuuy bien, y ahora estoy mas cerca de el :3**


End file.
